


You

by axolotlsushi



Series: Can't Remember to Forget You [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Calliope Cries Like A Little Bitch, Calliope Has Piercings, Cherubs (Homestuck), Dirk's Room Is A Fucking Mess, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, F/M, Multi, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, kind of a songfic but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlsushi/pseuds/axolotlsushi
Summary: •I'm not, not gonna lie / I think, think I could die / happy, happy, happy, in his eyes•





	You

Sunlight glittered off the surface of the raging river, shining brightly into green eyes staring down into it.

...

"it's almost admirable," the young lady thought as she fidgeted with her bracelets. "Unstoppable,” she murmured to herself. Uncaring. Yielding to nobody and nothing. ...She almost loved it, in a way.

Just like him.

But she shook her head, trying to dismiss the thought. She couldn't let such unpleasantries consume her consciousness, right? Why would she? He was practically he definition of toxic, vile, repugnant...

 

...And she was thinking about him again.

A sigh left her lips, and she tried to focus on her surroundings instead.

Calliope stood atop a tall bridge, black sundress fluttering in the mild autumn air. It was a gorgeous day, the vibrant orange leaves of the trees glowing gently in the sun and swaying in the breeze, light fluffy clouds looming in the sky… Of course, the day wasn't the only thing of beauty in the picture. The picturesque cherub was adorned in lashings of silver, from the serpentine rings on her fingers and toes to the snake bites on her lip, to the simple chain necklace around her neck, to the bow-shaped pin on her wide brim straw hat. Not to mention her light grey leggings, and white studded sandals… Quite a sight to behold, any passer-by might think.

Her brother, on the other hand? Now, he decorated himself purely in gold when he had the chance. 

His faux tooth, his prosthetic leg, his ring... The colour always looked so beautiful on him, she had to admit– no, stop it!!

...Her head turned back to the water again.

Not that it helped.

What Calliope didn't realize was, she wasn't alone. Soaring high above in the thick clouds, a tall, blond male appeared from the mist, riding his rocket board, like... Other things Dirk could be imagined riding.

What she also didn't realize was, how incredibly worrisome the sight of her leaning over the edge of a bridge might be.

Worrisome indeed, Dirk thought. Worrisome enough for him to change course, zooming down towards the young cherub at a speed he’d like to have said wasn’t rushing. Thankfully for dear Calliope, he managed to slow down enough in time to avoid a collision, instead settling for lifting her light form with ease as he swooped down. She let out a surprised yelp, instinctively lashing out, but he was prepared, holding her steady as she processed what had happened.

“dirk?! what are yoU doing here?” His cheeks reddened ever so slightly, but his expression was left unchanged, as one might expect.

“I was just passing through,” he started. “Besides, I could ask you the same thing…” He lowered his glasses slightly, looking Calliope right in the eye with a knowing expression. It was now her turn to blush, her cheekbones turning a dulled lime green that would look sick on any other species. Her head quickly turned away, and she looked to the ground. 

“i… it’s nothing, i was simply admiring the water.”

“Uhuh. Right.”

There was a moment of silence.

“so… where do yoU plan on taking me?” She couldn’t help but ask, trying to break the awkward silence.

“Where do you want to go?”

And in all honesty, she didn’t know. Not that there was nothing to do- quite the opposite, this new world and new life were filled with possibilities, and yet… Even with all of those distractions, she still found herself needing to reflect. Needing to escape.

“...take me somewhere qUiet. somewhere we can speak UninterrUpted.” 

“Does my place sound good?” She nodded subtly, staring down at the landscape passing under them.

They travelled in near silence, admiring the autumn hills, trying to ignore the chill of the air… Towns and townspeople could be seen occasionally, sometimes waving up at the two, but they were just distant specks on the map. Soon enough, or maybe not soon at all, Dirk’s flat could be seen clearly. It was lumped in a complex with all of the others, but… It would be private enough.

They landed on the balcony, avoiding greeting and small talk with anyone else. There was a time and place for such pleasantries… And, somehow, this didn’t feel like it.

Dirk opened the door for her, stepping aside to let her pass into his cluttered room. As much as Calliope might admire Dirk, she would never understand his sense of design. 

The walls were painted black and orange, the ceiling left a bland off white; whether out of purpose or laziness, the world may never know. Varying movie posters adorned the walls, joined by still varied gaming posters, and a few stains that only god knows the origins of. Callie had to hold her tongue very firmly upon seeing piles of wrinkled clothes and stray robot parts sat in each corner, and on the various desks through the room. Neon orange blankets lay crumpled at the end of his bed and on the floor, which he quickly moved to straighten, gesturing for Callie to sit down. She did so without reluctance, placing herself down quaintly, her muted green skin clashing harshly with the bright sheets.

Dirk scuffled to get some water. He wasn’t a gentleman by any means, but he did what he could, he had a guest, after all... He handed it to her, sitting down beside her with care.

He was the first one to break the silence.

“What was that about?”

“it’s…” Calliope hesitated, “it’s about caliborn.”

He looked surprised. “Caliborn? ...You’re safe from him here. Him, Lord English… Neither of them can reach you now.” He offered a hand out to support her, which she gladly accepted. Her hesitation continued, however, she looked to the floor as she tried to clarify. 

“...that’s not it…” She tightened her grip, squirming a little uncomfortably, turning her face as if to hide her shame. “i… i miss him, dirk.”

Now, that? That was a response Dirk was certainly not expecting.

He stared at her blankly for a moment, expression indecipherable behind his shades. She grew worried, blushing and turning her head away after a moment. He must hate her, she thought, mustn't he? “...i’m sorry. i shoUldn’t have come here, i-”

“...I miss him too.”

Silence permeated the moment so fiercely, a pin could be heard dropping–three miles away. 

“...isn’t it vile? he’s jUst so– he’s despicable, i hate him, i hate him so mUch—!” 

Dirk moved over and wrapped his arms around Callie, as opalescent green tears formed in her eyes.

“Yeah, it’s pretty fucking disgusting. Like I didn’t have enough reasons to hate myself, right?” He let out a sigh, even chuckling slightly as he comforted the girl. 

“how coUld i let myself become so entranced with him? he’s like a fUcking parasite, i jUst--” A sob broke from her lips, and she swung the water bottle up to take a sip, masking the noise. 

“Just thinking about him makes me want to go get a look at that river too, good god,” Dirk sneered with his statement, tucking his wind blown bangs back behind his ear.

Callie started, “and i know he’s still oUt there, too, bUt-” 

 

“But we can’t risk letting him know you’re here,”  
Dirk finished her sentence. 

They sighed in unison, Callie failing to hold back tears at this point. Even Dirk’s shades couldn’t hide the cracks in his stoic expression.

“I’ve been tempted to reach out to him again, you know. It’s too damn peaceful here now. But I just… can’t do it. Even if I could get away with it, even if I could keep us safe, I just… I can't.”

“i want to, as well, so mUch, i’ve considered Using an alias, or borrowing roxy’s phone, bUt…”

“You know better. We both know better.”

He reached out to wipe away her tears, and they both leaned back, curling up in the sheets together and clinging to each other for any dregs of comfort they could find…

And then Dirk’s phone buzzed, sitting on his bedside table. Taunting him. He sat up, clearly agitated by the distraction, and grabbed his phone, before unlocking it with hesitation. “Didn't I put this thing on silent…?”

And then his expression changed. Callie saw the screen, and immediately knew why. 

“speak of the devil.”

Who else, but Caliborn, seeming to stare into their souls through the screen?

The “message read” marker must have appeared on his end, because the familiar all caps text started pouring through quicker than Dirk could have responded, even if he wanted to. 

“...what are yoU going to say?” Calliope asked, a look of fear, and maybe even a suppressed excitement showing on her face. 

Dirk smirked as he pressed the block button, turning his phone off and throwing it with unnecessary force to the other side of the room.

“I don't want to play right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by two songs: You, by Dodie, and River, by Oh Be Clever. Also, special thanks to CalumTraveler for beta reading!


End file.
